Eclipse
Eclipse is song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the second and title track from their ninth mini album Spinning Top: Between Security & Insecurity. Lyrics Hangul= 여전히 나를 비춰 주는 넌 항상 기적 같아 변함없는 나의 마음인데 자신 있던 내 모습이 어딨는지 잘 안 보여 난 네 안식처가 돼 줄 수 있을까 어떨 땐 나 자신이 겁이 날 때도 있어 조급한 내 책임감 속에 네가 다치진 않을까 걱정돼 너라는 빛에 그림자가 점점 덮이면 I can’t see 다시 혼란스러워져 나답지 않게 아직도 내게 미소 지어 주는 널 It’s you 지켜 낼 수가 있을까 I’m afraid Here I go again No 또다시 어둠이 내 마음에 밀려와 나는 비틀거리고 우리의 꿈은 조금씩 흐려져 가 벗어나야만 해 어둠이 삼키기 전에 이겨내려 몸부림쳐 중심을 잡아 너라는 빛을 끝까지 잡아 I’m gonna win this fight 감당이 안돼 내 어깨 위의 무게 네가 소중해질수록 난 더 두려워지네 그림자에 덮여질 때 내 맘은 흔들리네 커져가는 불안 get away 넌 나 하나 믿고 있는데 우리 둘이면 충분해 우린 둘이선 완벽해 너와 나 그리고 나와 너 우린 이미 하난데 내가 말한 것들 연기처럼 흩어져 잡고 있던 너도 사라질까 두려워져 너에게 나는 어떤 의미인 걸까 I don’t know 내겐 확신이 필요해 맘 변하지 않게 나에게 너는 나의 모든 것이기에 Trust me 끝까지 널 놓진 않아 Never let you go Here I go again No 또다시 어둠이 내 마음에 밀려와 나는 비틀거리고 우리의 꿈은 조금씩 흐려져 가 벗어나야만 해 어둠이 삼키기 전에 이겨내려 몸부림쳐 중심을 잡아 너라는 빛을 끝까지 잡아 I’m gonna win this fight 내 곁에만 머물러줘 방황하는 고민들마저 모두 너를 위한 것뿐이야 파도처럼 밀려오는 너를 과연 난 담아낼 수 있을까 이런 내 불안한 모습들은 널 떠나보내지는 않을까 바보 같아 보일 순 있겠지만 너 때문에 지금에 난 Here I go again No 또다시 어둠이 내 마음에 밀려와 나는 비틀거리고 우리의 꿈은 조금씩 흐려져 가 벗어나야만 해 어둠이 삼키기 전에 이겨내려 몸부림쳐 중심을 잡아 너라는 빛을 끝까지 잡아 I’m gonna win this fight |-| Romantization= yeojeonhi nareul bichwo juneun neon hangsang gijeok gata byeonhameopneun naye maeuminde jashin itteon nae moseubi eoditneunji jal an boyeo nan ne anshikcheoga dwae jul su isseulkka eotteol ttaen na jashini geobi nal ttaedo isseo jogeubhan nae chaegimgam soge nega dachijin aneulkka geokjeongdwae neoraneun biche geurimjaga jeomjeom deopimyeon I can’t see dashi hollanseureowojyeo nadabji anke ajikdo naege miso jieo juneun neol It’s you jikyeo nael suga isseulkka I’m afraid Here I go again No ttodashi eodumi nae maeume millyeowa naneun biteulgeorigo uriye kkumeun jogeumsshik heuryeojyeo ga beoseonayaman hae eodumi samkigi jeone igyeonaeryeo momburimchyeo jungshimeul jaba neoraneun bicheul kkeutkkaji jaba I’m gonna win this fight gamdangi andwae nae eokkae wiye muge nega sojunghaejilsurok nan deo duryeowojine geurimjae deopyeojil ttae nae mameun heundeulline keojyeoganeun buran get away neon na hana mitgo itneunde uri durimyeon chungbunhae urin duriseon wanbyeokhae neowa na geurigo nawa neo urin imi hanande naega malhan geotteul yeongicheoreom heuteojyeo jabgo itteon neodo sarajilkka duryeowojyeo neoege naneun eotteon uimiin geolkka I don’t know naegen hwakshini piryohae mam byeonhaji anke naege neoneun naye modeun geoshigie Trust me kkeutkkaji neol nojin ana Never let you go Here I go again No ttodashi eodumi nae maeume millyeowa naneun biteulgeorigo uriye kkumeun jogeumsshik heuryeojyeo ga beoseonayaman hae eodumi samkigi jeone igyeonaeryeo momburimchyeo jungshimeul jaba neoraneun bicheul kkeutkkaji jaba I’m gonna win this fight nae gyeoteman meomulleojwo banghwanghaneun gomindeulmajeo modu neoreul wihan geotppuniya padocheoreom millyeooneun neoreul gwayeon nan damanael su isseulkka ireon nae buranhan moseubdeureun neol tteonabonaejineun aneulkka babo gata boil sun itgetjiman neo ttaemune jigeume nan Here I go again No ttodashi eodumi nae maeume millyeowa naneun biteulgeorigo uriye kkumeun jogeumsshik heuryeojyeo ga beoseonayaman hae eodumi samkigi jeone igyeonaeryeo momburimchyeo jungshimeul jaba neoraneun bicheul kkeutkkaji jaba I’m gonna win this fight |-| English= Audio Spotify Video links *"Eclipse" Official Music Video **Teaser **Teaser 2 *Tape: **"Eclipse" TAPE (Edited Ver.) ***"Eclipse" TAPE (Edited Ver.) Teaser **"Eclipse" TAPE ((Thank You I GOT7 Ver.) *Dance Practice: **"Eclipse" Dance Practice (Directed by Jackson) **"Eclipse" Dance Practice (Part Switch Ver.) **"Eclipse" Dance Practice Category:GOT7 Category:Title Track Category:Spinning Top: Between Security & Insecurity Category:Songs